How far will you go?
by RikkuStar 11
Summary: Maester seymore kidnaps Yuna and the only one who can save her is Tidus, but how far will he go for her? Sorry i suck at summeries. R&R but go easy this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

How far will you go?

Chapter one:Tidus & Yuna forever

Yuna sat on a beach on the edge of Luca. Even the sheer beauty of the sunset failed to cheer her up. She was afraid. What if she couldnt defeat Sin? How could she face the dissapointment of every one who believed that she could bring the eternal calm? What if she... no it was too painful to think about. She sighed. She shouldnt feel like this, people looked up to her. She couldnt feel like this. But no matter how hard she tried she couldnt lift thissorrow. Apart from being afraid she also felt guilty for snapping at Lulu earlier, when she was only concerned for her.She hung her head.It felt as though she would never be happy again.

'Watcha doin' a familiar voice called over to her. Just the sound of Tidus' voice made her fell 100x better. Tidus' wasnt officialy one of her guardians, but Yuna knew he would protect her with his life. There was just something about him that made her want him around. Maybe it was his relaxed nature or the way he made Yuna feel she could do anything, but despite this she didnt want him to see her like this. She hastily wiped away the tears that glistened evenin the fading light.

'Hey wats up?' Tidus asked concerned sitting next to her.

After some hesitation Yuna repied 'Its just ... im afraid.'

'Dont worry Yuna youre the best summoner out there!' Tidus assured her.

That made Yuna smile. It was amazing how Tidus always had confidence in her, even if no one else did. 'Sorry you had to see me like this' she apolagized.

'Remember what you told me when i was upset or afraid?' Tidus asked.

'Yes ... to smile'

'You betcha, so how about it?' Tidus urged.

'Okay ... I shall try.'

'Come on you can do it, just think of all the happiness you'll bring after defeating Sin. Tidus reassured her. Or you could think of when i tried to do a Jecht shot and totally messed up!

As he said this Yuna broke into a broad grin.

'Woah that is the most beautiful smile i've ever seen, i told you you could do it!' Tidus told her. At this Yuna blushed but was smiling all the same. It was hard to think she had been upset just moments before.

'Now lets hear that laugh.'

Immediatly Yuna burst into laughter, but it wasnt the forced kind of laughter, it was genuine. Soon enough they were both rolling in the sand with laughter.

Wakka and Lulu were watching from the distance.'Amazing.' Wakka breathed unable to believe what he was seeing.

'How did he get Yuna to cheer up like that? Lulu asked. She wouldnt even speak to me.'

'You know what i think it's love...'

They eventually stopped laughing. 'Thank you Tidus for making my journey full of laughter.'

'No problemI enjoy making you happy, Tidus answerd. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Tidus reached into his pocket. Close your eyes' he told Yuna. He pulled out a silver necklace matching his own. On it were the words Tidus & Yuna forever engraved on it. He gently placed it around her neck. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

'Tidus ... I ... it's beautiful, but why did you get it for me?' Yuna finally managed to ask.

'Today is the day we first met.' Tidus said simply.

'I ... (she hugged Tidus) thank you.' she whispered.

'And if we get seperated you can just look at the necklace and know that i'll be thinking of you'.

Yuna was totally lost for words, all she could do was smile.

'Yo kiddo's it's past your bedtime! Wakka called. Hey Tidus make sure you get lots of rest 'cus tommorow is the day we make the goers goners!'

'We sure are!' Tidus replied.

'Oh it's the blitzball finals tommorow isn't it?' Yuna asked.

'Yep the big one'

'Im going to cheer you on' Yuna said.

'Great! Tidus said beaming getting up. Oh and if i score and i celebrate like this (he demonstrates) that means it's for you' Tidus said winking.

Once again Yuna was lost for words as Tidus walked away.

Yuna felt so great she almost skipped to her bed. It was hard to imagine she had ever been upset. She went to bed smiling about the night, clutching her necklace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Too late

Tidus was grumpy as they set off for the blitzball stadium in Luca. He had been awoken in the early hours of the morning by Wakka who rambled on about tactics or something like that. By the time they had reached the stadium Tidus could barely keep his eyes open.

'Wake up sleepy head, you need to be playing to your best standard if you wanna beat the goers ya.' Wakka told Tidus.

'Yeah' Tidus replied absent mindedly. He smiled to himself today the Goers are gonna get something they hadn't planned on, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Yuna and the rest of her guardians were taking their seats. But that can be really hard when dozens of people are saying 'Lady Yuna' and trying to shake your hand. When they had finally reached their seats the game had already started.

' And their off, the Aurochs have possession, Jassu to Botta to TIDUS! He looks like he's going to shoot, OH what an excellent feint. Botta has the ball and he SCORES!'

The commentators voice was blared around the stadium.

Yuna stood up cheering along with the growing Aurochs fans. Maybe their streak of bad luck was finally ending, despite Wakka's retirement to the team.

'Where did you get that necklace Yunie?' Rikku asked.

'Oh um… long story, she mumbled her face growing redder every second. I am going to stand at the front to get a better view' Yuna announced hoping to avoid the situation.

'Not without me your not!' Rikku told her getting up.

Lulu had a worried expression on her face. 'Don't worry about us I'll protect Yunie' Rikku reassured Lulu.

Rikku was jumping down from row to row, 'Come on Yunie' she called.

'Now that we're away from everyone where did you get that necklace?' Rikku asked Yuna yet again.

Yuna didn't answer her eyes glued on the game.

' I no! Tidus gave it to you didn't he! It matches his and everything!' Rikku blurted out jumping on the spot with excitement.

Now Yuna's face was glowing so much it would rival Rudolph's nose.

'Well yeah he did …' Yuna answered awkwardly.

'I knew he liked you!'

'What? No we're just friends…' Yuna stuttered.

'Whatever you say Yunie, but friends don't buy each other expensive necklaces.'

'They do if one of them could get killed at any moment' Yuna felt like saying but she kept her mouth shut.

She looked up at the scoreboard it was 2-2 with only a minute left! The Aurochs had to score or they would be out of the tournament!

'Come on Tidus' Yuna silently willed for him to score the goal that would knock the Goers out.

'In the closing minute of the match the Aurochs have possession and are still very much in with a chance of winning. The commentator announced.

In the blitzball stadium Tidus was smiling. 'Time to show them how it's done' He thought to himself as Jassu threw the ball to him.

He dodged pass the last defender, and blasted the ball at the crossbar, then again!

Then he threw the ball up in the air spinning.

The whole stadium stood up gasping.

Tidus blasted the ball as hard as he could. ' I told you I could do it Jecht' he said aloud smiling. The whole crowd was roaring.

' Oh my that was a Jecht shot, we havnt seen one of those since … Jecht!' The commentator said amazed. But Tidus didn't hear this, all he heard was the clear sound of Yuna whistling and cheering. Tidus turned to her and signalled that that was for her.

Yuna was so happy she laughed out loud, and she didn't seem to mind when Rikku said 'Just friends huh?'

Back in the changing room everyone from the Aurochs were celebrating.

'Tidus, Tidus, Tidus' they chanted. At that moment Wakka came running in.

'You sure showed them ya, they'll think twice before bad mouthing the mighty Besaid Aurochs again. Wakka told the team happily. He turned to Tidus

'I didn't know you could do a Jecht shot!'

'To be honest neither did I' Tidus told him.

Everyone was clearing out, excitedly discussing the match when an all mighty roar shook the stadium.


End file.
